Anexo:30ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |img = The Simpsons (season 30).png |estudio_doblaje = New Art Dub |direccion_doblaje = Nicolás Frías |traductor = María del Carmen López |direc_musical = Maggie Vera |fecha_grabacion = 2018/19 16 de mayo de 2019 (Eps. Oh, Canadá) |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2018-2019 |episodios = 23 |predecesor = Vigesimonovena temporada |sucesor = }} La trigésima temporada de Los Simpson fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 30 de septiembre de 2018 y finalizó el 12 de mayo de 2019. En Latinoamérica, fue preestrenada el 29 de mayo de 2019 con 2 episodios y estrenada oficialmente 2 de junio de 2019 con 4 episodios y desde el 9 de junio de 2019, al igual que los estrenos en Latinoamérica de las temporadas 26 (2015), 27 (2016) y 29 (2018), los estrenos de los episodios son 2 por semana. Producción Esta temporada es doblada en New Art Dub al igual que la temporada anterior. Con algunos datos a destacar: *Maggie Vera, a partir del episodio 8 dobla la voz cantada de Bart Simpson, siendo el segundo personaje principal de Los Simpson que interpreta la actriz después de Lisa, cuya voz cantada es doblada por Vera desde la 27ª temporada. Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Voces adicionales *Manuel Campuzano *Erick Jamel *Raúl Solo *Edson Matus *Roberto Gutiérrez *Sofía Huerta *César Garduza *Oscar Rangel *Nicolás Frías *Angélica Villa *Gerardo Vásquez *Maggie Vera *Emmanuel Bernal *Tania Becerra *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Óscar Gómez *Salvador Reyes *Dan Osorio *Wendy Malvárez *Ismael Castro *Danaly Rodríguez Personajes episódicos Episodio 640: Bart No Está Muerto (Bart's Not Dead) Canciones *''"Un Día Más"'' **Interpretada por: Marc Winslow (actor que intepreta a Bart en la película), actriz desconocida (Emily Deschanel como Marge) y actores desconocidos (otros personajes que cantan la canción) Trivia *Al inicio del episodio aparecen escenas de episodios anteriores que fueron redoblados ya que fueron usados originalmente en el episodio. El más descatado es el redoblaje del clip del episodio "22 Películas Cortas Sobre Springfield" de la 7ª temporada, en donde en Superintendente Chalmers dice "Hamburguejas al vapor" en el doblaje del episodio original, mientras que en el clip mostrado en el episodio "Bart No Está Muerto" de la 30ª temporada, el diálogo fue redoblado como "Jamón al Vapor". Redoblajes de escenas Episodio 641: El Hotel de los Corazones Rotos (Heartbreak Hotel) Canciones *''"En Este Hotel"'' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) Episodio 642: Mi Camino o el Camino al Cielo (My Way or the Highway to Heaven) Canciones *''"Es El Dios Cristiano que Según Juan 3:16"'' **Interpretada por: Maggie Vera y actrices desconocidas (Monjas francesas) *''"Menos Quiero Yo"'' **Interpretada por: Maggie Vera (Lisa como Siddmartha) Trivia *En el chiste de sofá, los personajes de Hamburguesas Bob hacen una aparición, pero como la serie es doblada en Argentina sus voces no fueron respetadas siendo interpretadas por otro reparto desde México debido a que Fox no realiza doblajes en colaboración en sus series. *El himno de Francia ("La Marsellesa") que cantan durante la historia contada por Marge fue dejado en su idioma original. Episodio 643: La Casita del Horror XXIX (Treehouse of Horror XXIX) Canciones *''"No Hay Amigos con Ensalada"'' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) y Marina Huerta (Bart) *''"En Prisión Ahora Están"'' **Interpretada por: Maggie Vera (Lisa) *''"Parque Geriátrico"'' **Interpretada por: Maggie Vera y varios actores desconocidos Trivia *En una de las escenas de la alucinación de Lisa que hace referencia al episodio "Lisa la Vegetariana" de la 7ª temporada, Homero y Bart cantan "No Vives de Ensalada", pero en este episodio la letra fue traducida como "No Hay Amigos con Ensalada". En inglés, la canción tiene la misma letra que en el episodio original ("You Don't Win Friends with Salad"). Episodio 644: No Puedes Conducir Mi Auto (Baby You Can't Drive My Car) Trivia *La canción que interpreta el Sr. Burns al final del episodio fue dejada en su idioma original. Canciones *''"Ricos Nuggets"'' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) *''"No Hay Conductor"'' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) Episodio 645: Desde Rusia Sin Amor (From Russia Without Love) Trivia * Al principio del episodio, vemos a una versión cavernicola de Homero y Moe, en donde solo balbucean y hay subtítulos con sus diálogos, estos subtítulos no fueron traducidos sino que fueron leídos por Nicolás Frías. Canciones *''"Bebía, Bebía y Bebiendo un Día"'' **Interpretada por: Actor desconocido (Fats, el fantasma que toca la pianola de la taberna de Moe) *''"Tres Pequeñitos"'' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) Episodio 646: Madre Trabajadora (Werking Mom) Canciones *'"Gran Revelación"' **Interpretada por: ¿? (Queen Chanté) y actores desconocidos (Travestis) *''"Sashay con Chanté"'' **Interpretada por: Marina Huerta (Marge) Episodio 647: Krusty el Payaso (Krusty the Clown) Trivia *A partir de este episodio Maggie Vera dobla las canciones de Bart Simpson siendo la primera vez que la actriz dobla la voz cantada de dicho personaje y no Marina Huerta. Canciones *''"Entrada de los Gladiadores"'' **Interpretada por: Mauricio Pérez (Krusty) *''"En un Circo"'' **Interpretada por: Mauricio Pérez (Krusty), Maggie Vera (Bart) y actores desconocidos (Animales del circo) Episodio 648: Para Matar al Ruiseñor (Daddicus Finch) Trivia *En una escena se puede ver un fragmento de Matar a un ruiseñor, pero este fue dejado en su idioma original a pesar de que tiene un doblaje propio. Esto debido a que FOX desde hace unos años, dejó de doblar en sus producciones los archivo de audio y de video que no son de la serie. Episodio 649: Es la Temporada 30 (Tis the 30th Season'') Trivia *Fox Channel Latinoamérica estrenó este episodio omitiendo la secuencia de apertura como lo ha hecho en episodios de temporadas anteriores lo que trajo como consecuencia que en su circulación por internet, el episodio doblado al español tenga la secuencia de apertura en su idioma original (inglés). *En este episodio Marina Huerta y Nallely Solís sí doblaron las voces cantadas de Bart y Lisa Simpson respectivamente ya que se trataba de un canto en acapela (sin música de fondo). Maggie Vera dobla las voces cantadas de ambos personajes solo cuando sus canciones tienen ritmo y música instrumental de fondo. *El tema musical de Padre de familia fue dejado en inglés a pesar de que existe una versión doblada al español usada en dicha serie. *Family Guy normalmente es traducido como "Padre de Familia". Sin embargo, en este episodio de Los Simpson, el nombre de la serie antes mencionada fue traducida como "Sujeto de Familia". *El hombre disfrazado de Stewie Griffin de Padre de familia fue doblado por Alan Prieto, el mismo que dobló a dicho personaje en la serie original desde la 4ª temporada. Canciones *"Jingle Bells"' **Interpretada por: Jorge Ornelas (Cleto), Gabriela Gómez (Brandine) y Maggie Vera (niños Spuckler) *"Noche de Paz"'' **Interpretada por: Marina Huerta (Bart), Nallely Solís (Lisa) y Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) Episodio 650: TBA (Mad About the Toy) Episodio 651: TBA (The Girl on the Bus) Episodio 652: TBA (I'm Dancing As Fat As I Can) Episodio 653: TBA (The Clown Stays in the Picture) Episodio 654: TBA (101 Mitigations) Episodio 655: TBA (I Want You (She's So Heavy)) Episodio 656: TBA (E My Sports) Episodio 657: TBA (Bart vs. Itchy & Scratchy) Episodio 658: TBA (Girl's in the Band) Episodio 659: TBA (I'm Just a Girl Who Can't Say D'oh) Episodio 660: Oh, Canadá (D'oh Canada) Episodio 661: TBA (Woo-hoo Dunnit?) Episodio 662: TBA (Crystal Blue-Haired Persuasion) Transmisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Especial de Crossover Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series y Películas de The Curiosity Company Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Redoblajes